The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 97
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 97: The Battle to Protect Alice and Will (Part 5) "I'm here to stop you!", Will shouted. "Wi' ainlie yin arm?", the Elemental Eliminator asked. "Urr ye fur pumpin' real?" Suddenly, Dallan jumped into the air. With his darkness blaster, he impaled the Elemental Eliminator in the back. "Whit th' bugger!?", the Elemental Eliminator asked. "How come is this happening?!" 97: THE BATTLE TO PROTECT ALICE AND WILL (PART 5) "Will, get the fuck out of here!", Steven shouted. "It's not safe!" Will started to turn to sand. "You think I give a shit?!", Will asked. Before Will disappeared, Eric ran and punched him on the head, sending Will crashing into the side of the hospital. Suddenly, Eric was hit by a blast of darkness from Dallan's laser. "Nice thinking, Eric!", Dallan shouted, giving a thumbs-up. "Ye wilnae murdurr me, Jason th' darkness elemental!", the Elemental Eliminator shouted. He grabbed the end of Dallan's laser poking out of his chest and pulled on it. Dallan's arm came out of its socket, a stream of blood coming out of it. The Elemental Eliminator then pointed it at Dallan, then tried to fire it. However, nothing happened. "How come isnae this workin'!?", the Elemental Eliminator asked. "The trigger's inside my arm!", Dallan shouted. "So I can fire using the muscles in my arm!" "Whoever made this is a damn genius.", the Elemental Eliminator asked, tossing the laser aside. "Bit nevertheless, ah dinnae rely oan yer weapons tae murdurr ye. Ah hae ways o' killing ye elementals." He then pulled out what appeared to be a small black pill. "What is it?", Dallan asked. "Tis a Darkness Pellet.", the Elemental Eliminator said. "Ye darkness elementals wull be braw, bit a' body else wull die." The Elemental Eliminator raised his arm to throw the pellet, but before he could a spinning Thunder Sword went through his arm. It hit the ground. The Darkness Pellet broke. "Hit the deck!", Dallan shouted. Suddenly, a small Thunder Deflector Shield appeared around every elemental except for Dallan, Steven, Eric, and the Elemental Eliminator. Darkness energy came out of the pill, enveloping the whole city in seconds. "Damn it...", Aaron said as he was flying. "The elementals are safe, but God knows how many people died with that." "Aaron, Th' Lightning Warrior...", the Elemental Eliminator said. "Chuffed tae catch up wi` ye. Sadly, ah'ament 'ere fur smalltalk." "Yeah, I kind of figured that.", Aaron said as soon as he landed. "Dinna fash yirsel, ah didnae forgoat aboot you.", the Elemental Eliminator said. "Oh, I'm not worried...", Aaron said. Suddenly, a Thunder Sword appeared in each of his hands. He pointed the blade of the sword in his right hand at the Elemental Eliminator. The blade was so thin that it could not be seen from the front. "...but you should be.", Aaron finished. "Whit, ye think ye'r some kind o' badass?", the Elemental Eliminator asked. "Tell this to your master...", Aaron asked. "I'm coming for you next." BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff